Another Bride
by Xiah-sensei
Summary: Dahlia ran from her destiny to stay alive. For how much longer can she run? Before destiny catches her can she change the person she has become into someone worthy of love? Pairing - OC with mystery 'Black Bird' character :O
1. An Introduction To A Troubled Soul

A/N: Skip this if you must but it might interest you to read this author's note. I have to admit that I don't update often (I'm sure you could find more than a few people ready to strangle me to death) but that doesn't mean I won't, it just means it'll take a hell of a long time.

Anyway, this is my first Black Bird fiction. I wrote it like a year ago so I don't know if it's really up to 'my standard' of writing. Can't really change that now though.

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: duh, I don't own any of the characters of any themes apart from the one's you don't recognize, then they'll be mine.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Another Bride<em>**

**An Introduction to a Troubled Soul**

I am a woman of principles. My principles are very simple; to defy my destiny.

I am a Bride of Prophesy and through my many years I have learnt that many brides have come before me and will come after me; all sweet, all pure, all eventually broken.

I was no different; I was 'sweet' or 'pure' but eventually broken. That is why since my 10th birthday I trained every day to become strong enough to protect myself.

My father loved me very much. So when I complained of seeing monsters he believed me and researched it. He researched all of the folklore and myths he could get his hands on and eventually found a myth from a Japanese folklore book. It was a prophecy about a girl. She was born with the ability to see creatures that normal human eyes cannot see. The girl was born the Bride of Prophecy and had only three choices in life; she could, marry the head of a monster clan and she would bring prosperity to the clan and would be protected; or she could be eaten alive by a monster so said monster can obtain immortality; or she could be suck dry of all the blood in her veins so a monster can have a large, prolonged life.

So you see, being a Bride of Prophecy doesn't leave you many career paths apart from one, unless you're suicidal, of course, which would be very unfortunate.

When I turned 10 my father decided that I was old enough to understand my destiny. He was expecting my outrage and offered another way. He told me that if I trained hard enough that I could protect myself and didn't need to be forced into a marriage with a demon.

We moved away from Japan on my fifteenth birthday in the hopes that the monsters wouldn't follow me. We were wrong. They could smell me from continents away. I couldn't escape.

I intended to prove the phrase 'if you can't beat them, join them' wrong. I had no intention of marrying a monster even if he appeared to look human, so 'join them' was never an option for me.

I trained hard and my father risked everything just so he could get me weapons I felt comfortable wielding. I didn't like guns, he realised. I shied away from them.

So, on my 16th birthday he gave me two twin knives. They were and still are beautiful knives and I trained with them everyday in order to keep my pursuers at bay.

I don't know how old I am now. I stopped growing old at the age of 16. If I were to marry I would continue to grow old but I'm not married. If I were to die there would be no need for me to grow old.

But I had to go back now. Another bride is in need of my assistance. And I intend to help her, whatever it takes.

After all, what have I got to lose?

**CHAPTER 1**

Dahlia stared out the window of the airplane in wonder. She hadn't been to Japan since she was fifteen. She wondered if it had changed much. There would still be the horde of monsters like there was when she was little.

The enormous man sitting next to her shuffled slightly and elbowed her in the ribs.

Dahlia hissed in a very animalistic way and pressed herself against the wall of the plane. That man was just so huge he shouldn't have been allowed on the plane.

The plane shuddered slightly and Dahlia was immediately put on guard. She had known before she boarded the plane that it would be a dangerous journey. Demons could get anywhere. They could get into the engine and make the plane go down and she couldn't do anything to stop them.

Dahlia became very jittery after that realisation had sunk in yet again. And she became even jitterier (if that were possible) when the little flashing red signs told them all to fasten their seat belts because they were landing.

Dahlia felt a surge of adrenaline course through her veins. She was almost there but something could go horribly wrong. Something could happen and she was so close.

The plane shuddered again and Dahlia gripped her arm rests tightly as the plane descended through the air.

There was a sharp jolt when the planes wheels met the run way and Dahlia jumped sighing deeply as the plane stopped in front of the Tokyo air port.

She left with the other passengers and walked slowly down the stairs. She didn't want to rush anything. After all, she had learnt that any day could be her last and she didn't want to waste any second she was still breathing.

The passengers rushed about as she strode slowly through the air port. Dahlia noticed that there was a man waiting at the doors of the air port. She casually stopped to get a bottle of water from a vending machine nearby and watched out of the corner of her eye as the man moved toward her once her back was turned.

She bent low to get the water and when she stood the man was behind her.

"Water?" Dahlia asked casually, holding the bottle up to her shoulder.

The man grunted and reached for the bottle… but instead grabbed her wrist.

"So you finally returned to Japan? I wondered when you would show up. And with all of the demon blood you have spilled you smell stronger than ever."

And, as if to prove his point further (or perhaps just to frighten her), he bent his head into the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply. "Peaches," He whispered against her hair.

Dahlia was disgusted as she felt the area around her neck getting colder as he inhaled the warm air.

"Shall we get this over with?" He muttered into her ear.

"Gladly," She replied, whipping out a dagger with her left hand and plunging it into his hard stomach.

He coughed out blood onto the vending machine in front of her and Dahlia retrieved the dagger from his demonic body and cleaned it with her handkerchief. All too quick and concealed for anyone to accidentally see.

Before the demon could slump and fall she walked briskly to the entrance of the air port. She turned to see the demon fall against the vending machine, lifeless. People gathered around him and some shouted that they saw a biker do it but she wasn't listening.

Dahlia had already had her welcoming. And if she thought surviving in Japan was hard, finding a demonic princess was even harder.

2 weeks, 5 days, 3 hours, and 28 seconds later…

"Kya! How hard can it be to find one, peach-smelling, girl!" Dahlia cried, slumping onto a bench near a park in defeat. "How am I supposed to help if I can't find her?"

A rustle in the bushes behind her made Dahlia's body tense. She stood, jumped onto the bench, reached into the bush and pulled out… a child?

Holding the child by his kimono Dahlia stared at him in surprise.

"You're a demon." She stated.

The little boy cowered slightly, as if afraid. Why would he be afraid of me?

"Yes," He whimpered.

"And," She said expectantly, a hand landing on her hip. "Who's clan do you belong to, little one?"

The boy whimpered again. What on earth could he be afraid of?

"Miss, c-could you put me down?"

Dahlia blinked in surprise. She had completely forgotten she'd been holding him by the collar of his kimono.

"Oh right, sorry about that." She muttered as she gently sat the small boy back onto the bench. "Now," She said impatiently. "Answer my question."

The boy froze in place. He sniffed the air around her once, twice, three times and she was getting annoyed.

"You smell like peaches!" He exclaimed pointing an accusing finger in her direction.

The vein in Dahlia's forehead pulsed. "Answer my question!"

The boy shrank away. "Tengu. I'm a Tengu."

Now it was Dahlia's turn to back away from him. "T-t-t-tengu? Kya!"

She legged it out of there fast. He was a tengu. She could never survive an attack from a tengu, even though he was only a child.

She did, after recovering from her shock and fear, follow the little boy to the shops and back to his residence. The residence seemed simple enough, though Dahlia had never been to any of the clans' house's so she wouldn't have known what to expect.

Suddenly Dahlia caught a scent. It was sweet and tempting. Dahlia licked her lips as she remembered her favourite fruit when she was a child; persimmons.

Dahlia jumped from the tree and scaled the garden wall. She crouched down on top of the wall and searched around for anyone who would catch her red-handed.

She jumped from the wall and ran quickly toward the tree. She jumped and clutched onto a branch, then she swung herself up and into a crouch onto the branch.

Dahlia grinned slyly as she claimed her juicy prize.

As she tucked into the fruit her keen ears picked up some suspicious sounds coming from the house. Her head whipped up to face two very beautiful men one wore his blonde hair into a pony tail and the other looked like such a cute young teenager.

She swung around the branch and landed on the ground soundlessly. The two Tengu watched as she scaled the wall and jumped it onto the pavement.

On the other side of the wall Dahlia attempted to run away from the residence but was met by a few more beautiful men surrounding her.

"Shit," She cursed crouched slightly and wrapping her hands around her twin knives' hilts.

The demon with a tattoo on his neck lunged forward and she whipped out her knives holding them to his throat as he got close enough. She grabbed his neck and used his momentum to throw him into the wall behind her, successfully giving her an opening to run through.

"Kyo?" A sweet feminine voice called behind her. Dahlia's eyes widened considerably the moment her nose detected the faint scent of peaches. She spun around to face a small, cute looking girl with ginger hair.

She relaxed completely which probably wasn't the best thing to do. Sensing that an attack was coming from behind Dahlia lunged at the girl grabbing her and holding her two knives in a cross at her throat. Every demon in a 5 meter radius held their breath and there were only a few.

The demon that had tried to attack her scowled. "You're human."

"Great work Einstein, have a medal." She muttered scathingly.

He growled possessively. "Get your hands off of my wife."

Her mouth hung open in surprise and outrage. "Already? How's that possible! She's only just turned 16!"

The demon growled again. Shit! She did not want this to happen!

She slowly released the girl and she ran toward the demon who embraced her tightly. Okay, so it was already too late for her. She's already been taken.

The demon raised his hand slowly.

Dahlia's hands immediately went up in surrender. "Listen! I think we got off to a bad start! I never wanted to hurt anyone. I just wanted to come and help the bride!" This was not going well.

She felt a demon grab her upper arms and his face buried in her hair. She winced at the touch. The demon raised his head and the head Tengu raised his eyebrows quizzically. "What is it Zenki?"

The demon behind me paused. "She smells like peaches."

By this time Dahlia was shaking with anger and disgust that this monster had dared touch her. If she ever did make peace with the head she was going to completely ignore this one. She knew that she could easily get away from this demon but she wanted them to underestimate her. If they did that then she could escape if she needed to.

"I promise," I started quietly when no one made any move to speak up. "I only came here to help the bride. It's not an easy adjustment, I should know."

The girl turned in her lovers' arms to stare at me, wide eyed. "How should you know exactly?"

Dahlia rolled her eyes. "Come on, do I really have to say it?" She muttered irritably.

"I think we'd better take you inside. Master?"

The one I would assume was Kyo answered with a nod.

Then she was dragged by Zenki into the residence of the Tengu.

Inside the residence I was knelt in front of a table being stared at by Misao Harada. The vein in my forehead throbbed.

"Stop staring at me." I snarled the day had been long and exhausting, if she thought she was going to get away with staring at me like I was a circus freak she had another think coming.

She winced slightly at the coldness of my words but continued staring. I glared at her. She was exactly like the others, exactly like I used to be.

I began shaking with rage. The more I looked at her, the angrier I got. I will never be like that again. I was once happy, was once pure and naïve.

"Who are you?" She said quietly. Even her voice was pissing me off!

"Dahlia."

She blinked in surprise. "What, just Dahlia?"

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, attempting to calm myself. "Yes." I breathed.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"Hmm," I murmured, considering her question. "I think I got tired of living without a purpose."

She stared at me sympathy in her eyes. My eye twitched and I clenched my fists.

"Don't look at me like that!" I yelled lunging toward her. I was pulled back by my infuriating guard, Zenki, and held by my throat.

Misao was cowering slightly in fear and I growled at her. "Why are you so weak? Don't you want to be able to survive on your own? Why rely on demons? They are the ones wanting to kill you anyway!"

I heard clapping from the corner of the room. My breathing grew shallower when I saw the head Tengu, Kyo, walking toward her. "Now, we're getting some where. Is that what you did? Survived on your own?"

My plan about giving the impression of being weak was not working at all.

Zenki still had a firm grip around my throat and I could hardly talk.

"I can't answer whilst being strangled!" I choked out.

Zenki loosened his grip and removed his arm from around my neck.

I coughed slightly and turned back to the Head. "Repeat the question."

"How are you still alive?"

I recoiled slightly. "That wasn't the question." I said shakily.

"And I'm asking you another. How are you still alive?" The demons eyes bore holes in my soul and I winced and looked away.

I glanced back at Misao and realised that she shouldn't be the responsible one here. I should. She needs my help and I just tried to attack her. I felt so ashamed as I looked into those large brown eyes, I had to look away.

I masked my shame by crossing my arms and turning away from the demons. "I'm not answering any question from a monster."

Kyo nodded toward me, his eyes, however, were looking some where behind my head. I winced when I felt my hair being tugged backward and a knife put to my throat. I could've easily escaped that with one swift move, but I didn't. I was waiting for Misao's conscience to kick in, and sure enough it didn't take long.

"Wait!" She cried reaching over the table toward me. She turned back to Kyo and asked. "Let me talk to her alone, please?"

Kyo looked doubtful so I decided to try and ease his disgusting, evil mind. "I have no reason to hurt Misao. I might be a bitter bitch but I have nothing to gain by killing her."

"Zenki," Kyo began. "Stay with Misao."

The knife retreated from my throat and I sighed in relief.

The guy with the tattoo on his neck, Zenki, moved around the table to sit by Misao's side. That made me feel slightly lonely but I didn't dwell on that feeling. It didn't feel good.

"Why did you come?" Misao finally asked once Kyo and the other Eight had left the room.

I looked away stubbornly. "I thought you might need some help."

Misao shook her head quickly almost muttering under her breath. I stared at her wide eyed. Was she crazy, perhaps? Maybe Kyo dropped her on her head whilst flying.

I glanced at Zenki with raised eyebrows as Misao had an inner argument. He shrugged and continued staring at her.

I cleared my throat. I didn't have all day to mess about, after all.

She looked at me and blinked. Zenki patted her on the shoulder. "We need to ask her about the prophecy." He muttered.

She nodded and her expression turned from embarrassment to seriousness. What a strange girl.

"So you're a bride as well, and you're not married to a demon," I almost gagged at the thought. She noticed my expression of disgust and hers became thoughtful. "And you have not been eaten or sucked dry…"

"It's not like those are the only options." I began.

She looked slightly taken aback. I sighed. She'd obviously never considered defending herself against all three.

"I haven't been eaten because I train hard every day and I'll never become a demon's bride because I can defend myself against their advances." I said impatiently crossing my arms.

The demon also looked surprise at my answer but Misao looked completely shocked. "I decided a long time ago that my destiny will not control my life, and it hasn't. How old do I look to you?"

Misao answered quietly. "About sixteen or seventeen…"

"I defied my destiny. I haven't aged a day since my sixteenth birthday." I said.

Zenki was staring at me wide eyed and Misao looked like she was in a trance.

"How is that possible?" Zenki asked.

I turned to the demon. Damn, why were they so beautiful? "It's not, apparently."

I shrugged, trying to lighten the tense atmosphere. "But it's not all bad. I mean I might be, like, 108 or something but I have got to see a lot of the world in that time. Plus," I said smiling widely at Misao. "I don't get many perverted monsters searching for me. It's probably because the 'powers that be'," I said pointing up. "Reckoned I was dead, so they had the brides carry on being born one after another, and I think I might be infertile now so there's no real point in any demons making advances anyway."

Misao and Zenki looked completely traumatized. Personally, I thought they were over reacting slightly. It's old news now.

Zenki stood and tapped Misao on the shoulder. "I think we need to talk to Kyo now." He muttered.

Misao nodded and stood. I realised just then how tiny she really was. I'm quite a tall girl but she was so small!

Misao smiled warmly at me. I smiled back but turned away quickly. I still felt ashamed for almost wanting to kill her. She's just such a sweet girl and it was pissing me off because I knew that she could never be like me so I could never train her like I hoping too. But maybe she would accept my training if I tell her it would help her protect her family. I winced slightly at what that meant. I would be training the girl to protect the demons which would be kind of pointless. Nonetheless, it would give her a sense of security if she thought she could defend herself. I know it did me.

I looked around the room only just realising that they had gone.

The silence reigned and I felt the overwhelming loneliness that I had been fighting off for the past couple of weeks. It was almost felt like when I'd outlived my father all those many years ago, or when the Titanic was sinking and I knew I couldn't do anything to save the people on that ship, but I could save myself. All along, it was just me.

Staring at the greyish, white paper wall in front of me I contemplated my life of loneliness. Not once had I tried to live like a normal person. I probably could have actually, and I possibly still could but the things I've seen and the things that have happened to me along the way prevented me from letting go of it, because if I settled down I wouldn't be able to see them build the first humanoid robot, or protect more people from things I knew I could help with like bank robberies and terrorist hostage situations or something like that. Okay, so maybe I'm just overestimating my abilities but I still have something left to live for… don't I?

A part of me didn't want to let that go and a part of me couldn't take the loneliness anymore.

The quiet but rough sound of wood sliding against wooden caught my attention and I looked up to see another pair of demon's eyes boring into me. This day could not get any worse.

Dahlia drew herself back onto her haunches and waited to be addressed by this new demon. Perhaps he had been one of the demon's that had ambushed her but it was hard to tell, she wasn't all for memorising faces in a pressured situation like that.

This demon looked so calm he almost appeared bored. He kneeled down on the opposite side of the small table and stared at me with half-moon eyes. His kimono had almost no creases from when he moved from a standing position to a sitting one and his long blond hair was tied at the back of his neck into a pony tail. He seemed to regard me closely for a moment before speaking, "Misao has requested that we do not kill you."

Dahlia almost laughed at the crazy calmness that radiated from those words. Really, though, should you say something like that calmly? It's an insult.

"Wonderful, does that mean the request was denied?" She asked sarcastically but also quite seriously.

"Master Kyo doesn't deny Misao anything." The demon said with as much calmness as if he'd just said 'good morning'.

"Alright then," I waited for the response because their just had to be something else, or did there? "What's the catch?"

The demon's eyes widened slightly in surprise, "Nothing you're free to go."

Dahlia spluttered, "Free to go? Like, walk out the door right now?"

The demon nodded calmly. "Yes, you can leave."

Uncertainly she rose and walked quietly toward the door.

The little boy from before waited outside the room and handed Dahlia her knives and small backpack that she had brought for the short (or not) trip and then turned on his heel and scuttled away and into another room along the corridor.

Dahlia followed her nose and was soon standing on the wooden porch of the traditional Japanese house. For some reason, unknown to herself, she felt reluctant to leave. Turning back to the house she couldn't quite figure out why but didn't dwell on that feeling much longer before she almost sprinted out of the house.

That was the first time she'd been in the residence of a clan's leaders'. It was exactly like she'd thought. Traditional and bare.

On the street Dahlia stood looking up and down the long concrete road the thought suddenly occurred to her that she had no where to go, no where to stay and no money. Sighing in defeat she made her way down the road toward the town centre. Perhaps there was something she could use as shelter in the town, and perhaps she could find a new reason for living along the way.

Thinking was something Dahlia tried to do little of though having been alone for decades it was hard not to. It involved using brain power and that meant that the time she was delving deep into her thoughts was also a time of utter weakness to her physical form. Normally she would be avoiding the opportunity to think at a moment like this because of past events with a certain clan and their Bride but that seemed almost unavoidable as that sort of situation had never occurred to her before it had happened.

So, sitting in a cozy little armchair in a café somewhere, she pondered her current situation. Misao didn't hate her, that was for sure. She was intrigued by her, that was a fact. So… why had they let her go? Wouldn't they have questions? Wouldn't they want to find out more about this prophecy thing?

Dahlia winced at the cold sting of a droplet hitting her cheek. And now it's raining, great. She thought sarcastically all the while searching for shelter.

By the time she reached a sheltered mall courtyard she was soaking wet and had given up looking for shelter.

She entered the courtyard and sat down on the stone circle surround the large fountain. The centre piece of the fountain was a large sculpture of a beautiful woman, perhaps a goddess of some kind with a bow and a fawn resting beside her. Dahlia found herself glaring venomously at the fountain and decided it was best to move to a less angering place to rest. When had she gotten so bitter? It was a maddening concept to her because when she had started her quest for her own protection she had been carefree and loving. Now she was like an old hag, jealous of beauty, freedom, and happiness. Something she was certain she would never be again.

A rustling nearby made her jump and she almost drew out her knives but just in time realised that it was just a mother and her son who was playing in the fountain.

Feeling jittery and like a sitting duck, she left the mall courtyard and headed toward the underside of the large concrete bridge in the town which was home to most of the homeless… if that made any sense.

She could see the familiar grey and orange of the flaming trash cans that the homeless used for warmth but suddenly stopped. The homeless could be vicious about new comers. The homeless back in England knew her well because she had befriended them years ago and the word had spread about her reputation for being generous about her food and water but these people didn't know her. They would try and attack her and steal her clothes most probably. She didn't want any conflict today, after the problems with the Tengu's. Sighing in despair she turned away from the familiar and warm image and made her way into town. She needed money, and there was only one way to get it.

Waiting in the shadows for a helpless civilian always left her feeling slightly nauseous. She hated having to do this but she couldn't bring herself to sell her body and she couldn't sing so busking was out of the question. Begging never got you anywhere so mugging people really was the only way.

She heard the soft foot falls of a pair of heels and smiled bitterly while reaching for her knife. Pulling out the knife she grabbed the girl by the hair and clamped a hand over her mouth, muffling her screams.

"If you give me your money and all valuable possessions on your person I won't cut your throat." I won't cut your throat either way so you shouldn't worry.

Trembling the girl took off her necklace and rings and Dahlia placed them carefully in her pack. She let the girl loose briefly while she relinquished the valuables from her hand bag; mobile phone, purse, some kind of diamond incrusted pocket mirror, and her keys. She handed her keys back to her after taking and pocketing the rest. "I don't need your house or your car. Thanks for that though."

Dahlia ran down the alley while hearing the girls screams for 'help I've been mugged' rang down the street. It's not like anyone would care. Oh, wait, this wasn't America or England. That might be a problem.

Dahlia heard the distant thumping of male footsteps chasing after her and mentally cursed. How could she have not realised that they would chase after her? Stupid Asian men and their protectiveness of cute, defenceless women!

Her breathing was becoming ragged which indicated to Dahlia that she really couldn't keep going like this for much longer, but the pounding on the stone streets was getting louder which also indicated that she'd be caught very soon. She had to think of something, to improvise. She wasn't a murderer.

She stopped and looked back just in time to see two very angry looking Japanese men sprinting after her. She jumped high enough to reach the hanging metal ladder and pulled herself up onto it. The fire escape lead up to the roof so she could probably loose them up there, however, looking over the edge of the roof she could see the un-humanly athletic way the men jumped onto the first rung of the ladder with ease and stared in horror as the ascended to reach her. The awful thing about this situation was that she couldn't tell whether they were human or demon. The way they jumped could have been some very strong and athletic young men, or a couple of blood thirsty demon's just looking for an excuse to rip her to pieces. The conflict in her mind gave the men the time to reach the roof without her having moved off of it. Only being meters away from them she stared at them in despair. They stared back with bright red eyes. Demons. Of course. How could I have been so stupid?

"Finally," One of them called into the night air. "Fast for a little bride, aren't you?"

Fear suddenly gripped her from the inside tearing its way to the surface of her face. She was exhausted because she had thought she was sparing a couple of men with a high morale but instead she was just wearing herself out for a fight with couple of demons after her blood.

She backed up slowly panting heavily and searching about the roof for an escape, she couldn't see anything. Was this the end?

The demons began circling her like a predator circles their prey. Dahlia was the prey. She'd never felt so helpless in her entire life.

She closed her eyes and her heart began to race even faster. At this rate she was asking for a heart attack. Again.

She heard something move swiftly toward her and she covered her face with her hands until she felt arms around her waist and she gasped threw her arms behind her captors head grabbing his hair in fist fills. The demon grunted in pain and she felt another pair of hand encircled her wrists with such a tight grip she couldn't help but let go. Never before had she relied on her strength to defeat demons, she'd always been taught to use their momentum against them because they were fast and strong but if you took away the 'strong' their swiftness was easily copied. So, now she was helpless because in this position they could easily snap her in half.

The demon behind her captor strained her arms back more and she whimpered in aching pain. The demons chuckled darkly.

"Now, boss?" One of them called coming in front of her. Dahlia's eyes widened in surprise, if one of holding her middle and another was holding her arms back, then… who was this guy?

The demon holding her in his queer embrace breathed in her scent. "Do it."

The demon in front of her grinned and plunged a syringe filled with an orange liquid into her neck.

Darkness soon followed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>sorry I forgot to proof read :S<em>**

**_Reviews keep authors fed and alive. You don't want to be responsible for my death, do you?_**


	2. 93 Years Of Loneliness Take Its Toll

**A/N: Whoa! Look at all the swearing! I must have been in an angry mood when I wrote this chapter! I don't even remember! Ha!**

**Anywho, enjoy this those who are paying attention :) You are valued, to moi, as the best people in the world. This chap is a fair bit shorter than the other one but you guys'll have to deal with that. Been playing Skyrim too much you see :P xx**

**and without further ado, here is chapter two!**

* * *

><p><strong>93 Years of Loneliness take its toll<strong>

I awoke in the dank darkness of what appeared to be a dungeon. I blinked against the dim light that seemed to be coming from around a corner. When my eyes adjusted I sat up straight shakily and glanced around my surroundings. There was a large wall of black metal bars directly in front of me and the walls to my right and left were black looking which was mouldy and damp. The floor was the same but I couldn't turn to see behind me because my neck protested with a crack and shooting pain through my spine.

"Hey Boss! She's awake!"

I didn't understand how someone had seen me because I hadn't seen anyone outside the cell. I stood on shaky, jelly like legs and grabbed onto the metal bars for support. This was a situation I was not comfortable in. Being kidnapped was almost an annual thing so whenever I did get kidnapped again it had been long enough since the last kidnapping that I didn't know what do to. I didn't know. I assessed my situation. Cell, probably dungeon, walls all around, one barred wall with door; padlocked on the outside. I glanced up and down the corridor on the outside of my cell. Dark, perhaps too dark to make out much, other cells, same metal barred cells; all appeared to be padlocked. Assessment; more prisoners in here than I'd hoped, don't know prisoners loyalties, could be other demons. If so, don't help. If human, help.

Footsteps sounded from the left end of the corridor, assessment; the exit is down the left end, right end probably more cells and then dead end. I turned to face the back wall. A door at the left side, for letting the prisoners out for exercise? like a dog kennel? Odd. Assessment changed; not a dungeon, a prison. A frown. Prison? Why?

More footsteps, this time it sounded like a small handful of guards perhaps. Coming for me? Likely.

Assessment complete; prison, active (prisoners present), underground, exit to the left, guards (possibly armed).

The corridor couldn't have been long because they'd only been coming for a few seconds and they were just appearing. On closer in section the guards were human and European looking. That kind of made sense because the cell reminded me of an English dungeon. The guards didn't look hostile or evil or anything so I could safely assume I wasn't about to be hung or stabbed or something like that.

The guards stopped outside my cell and unlocked the padlock with practised ease. Two guards grabbed each of my upper arms and dragged me from the cell, the other two guards ran down to the end of the corridor and disappeared into the darkness. My two guards dragged me along the corridor until we came to a large wooden door with black latches. It looked very old which confused me further, if this was a prison it must be really old because that was some seriously old door.

I was dragged through the door and into a brightly lit corridor, the light burned my eyes and I squinted against the glare. The corridor was long and white with paintings of women decorating the spaces between large wooden doors, similar to the one leading to the prison but made from a lighter wood. The guards took me down the corridor and it almost seemed to stretch before my eyes, it was a long corridor. There were women, maids by the looks of them, walking around with bundles of clothes and other things like plates of food and silvery metal trays with drinks of champagne balanced delicately.

We stopped in front of the door at the end of the corridor but this time the door was double with the same wood as the doors lining the corridor. Anxiousness gripped me and I clenched my fists with worry. What was happening? I really had no idea. I could see a bright light, natural light, coming from under the door. But what worried me most was the nervousness I felt. It wasn't the normal apprehension I felt when faced with creatures trying to kill me it was, what I could only describe as, _butterflies_ in my stomach. I knew right then that something terrible had happened or was going to happen. This was the sort of feeling I'd gotten before my first kiss with a boy, it was a nervous happiness and it made me feel extremely uneasy. Then the guards beside me opened the double doors and the natural sunlight spilled onto me.

I tried to shield my eyes but realised that something was in my hands. I looked down in horror to see a bouquet of dahlias in my hands. Suddenly the guards were replaced by a soft reassuring arm around mine. I turned to see my father's smiling happy face as he stood in a tuxedo proudly staring down at me. I stared once again downward toward my clothes. My black cargo pants and white tank top were gone and in there place hung a cream and white silk gown that touched the floor and shielded my shoes from view. I slowly turned my head up to stare at the red carpeted aisle before me. I felt the well of emotion within me well up and almost spill over but for some reason I couldn't cry, I just couldn't.

"Come, sweetie," my dad crooned quietly, "they're waiting."

I felt my lips tug into a happy smile but on the inside I was panicking and crying and _screaming_ for this to stop. My body seemed to become a completely different person as I started along the aisle with my father by my side. I felt sick, sick to my very core. I could see men standing at the head of everything else, people were lined in the pews; I didn't recognise anyone.

We reached the alter and the priest stood before me and the man next to me when he began to speak, "dearly beloved we are gathered here today…"

I didn't listen to the rest of the speech, I'd heard it all already anyway from films and TV and stuff. I turned to glance at my _'_fiancée'. His face seemed normal, he was Japanese, obviously. But just as I was letting the happiness of my situation wash over me he turned to me and smiled. I felt my heart swell and I smiled back. The feeling was like nothing I'd ever felt before. It was a love that consumed me to my very core and suddenly I wasn't that crazy, bitter, jaded old bitch and I was just a girl marrying for the first time, to the guy she loved.

Suddenly the lights began to dim. I turned in panic to the audience but the pews were empty, I spun around to find my father disappear before my eyes and when I turned back to the man I thought I loved he smiled, deranged and evil and slipped his hands around my waist. I couldn't fight back; after all, I was just a naïve girl this time.

"Finally," he hissed as his face morphed in a grotesque snake/human shape, "I always new this day would come."

I screamed in terror and the man snake plunged his fangs into my neck.

Zenki was on patrol today. It was his turn to watch the bitter bitch. None of them liked her, this girl. In fact, most hated her for what she had been about to do to Misao with or without the apology.

He sighed and threw his head back and closed his eyes. The wooden chair was getting hard and Zenki was becoming increasingly uncomfortable where he sat. Dahlia muttered in her sleep and Zenki turned to her with a glare. This girl shouldn't even be alive. She should be dead like everyone else. Everyone ages, and everyone dies, how could it be possible for her to be immortal? He looked at her frowning in her sleep and he laughed without humour. Even in her sleep she looked bitter. She was so vulnerable where she lay on the futon in the spare room. He could so easily kill her but Misao wouldn't forgive him and therefore neither would Kyo. Anything for Kyo's Princess. No sarcasm intended, of course.

He glanced away from her. She wasn't immortal he could kill her right there. And she probably would die. She would never escape her fate. She was destined to die or be married and then die but now she was trying to escape death and that, which is a well known fact, is impossible.

He jumped up from his chair when Dahlia gave a spine tingling scream and he rushed to her side. After her scream she sat straight backed staring at the wall in front of her. Zenki slowly knelt down by her side and placed a hand on her shoulder, no matter how much he hated her he had to protect her. "Dahlia…" he said softly.

Her eyes widened in fear and she spun around still on the futon and crawled backward into a corner of the room. She glanced around the whole room as Zenki approached her. He was a little taken aback by the response because she'd appeared to be the type of girl to never be frightened so, naturally, it was unnerving when the fearless started to fear.

She was now staring straight into Zenki's eyes the fear clear as day written across her face. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly and her blood mixed with adrenaline pumped around her body quicker, louder. Zenki's mouth watered and he advanced on her on primal urge. She squeezed herself further against the wall and closed her eyes and turned her head exposing her neck to Zenki. It wasn't the smartest thing to do and before Zenki knew what was happening he was gripping her shoulders and inhaling the sweet scent of her.

He felt small hands on his chest and Zenki could feel his conscious coming back to him, "stop it." Dahlia sobbed out trying to push him away. He didn't move an inch. "Stop it, please." She begged fruitlessly.

Zenki grinned wickedly, "can't help it, love." He muttered inhaling the scent once more, "you just smell too damn good."

Suddenly Dahlia's eyes widened in outrage and her hands clenched into fists on his chest. Like flicking a switch she turned back into the hard Dahlia that they all knew and hated.

She kneed the demon in the privates while simultaneously pushing him off of her and attempting to throw him across the room. Zenki crumpled beneath the blow and flew across the floor clutching at his crotch with an agonised look.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing? And why the fuck am I back here?" She shouted jerking herself into a standing position and scouring the room for an exit. Hearing the shouting and crashing sounds of a fight a few other Tengu members entered the room; the one with the pony tail and the small one. The small boy gasped and reached to pick Zenki up from his doubled up position on the floor and the pony tailed guy came over to her. "It's okay." He said calmly, "you're safe. We rescued you from the Wu clan."

Dahlia widened her stance just a fraction, "you did?" The Wu clan had been after me for as long as I could remember. She killed my father at some point during that time and one of them had tried to kill me again at the airport. They seem to have a personal grudge against me or something, I've no idea why.

Zenki laughed which sounded more like a cough, "I did. I really don't know why though."

"Why?" I asked my suspicion not going unnoticed by pony tail. "Why would you save me?"

"Our clan leader has a proposition for you."

I raised an eyebrow, "proposition?"

He nodded and turned to leave the room. The other small boy gestured for me to follow him while he bent down to try and coax Zenki into a sitting position. I smiled in wicked satisfaction at the agonised Tengu. It's not like he didn't deserve it. It's not normal to almost devour the person you saved from an enemy. Then again, they're not normal.

I followed pony tailed guy out of the papered room and into a paper walled corridor. He lead me down the white, plain corridor for a while until he stopped beside a sliding door that looked identical to every other I'd passed. It didn't seem like a friendly home that Misao would like to live in but it wasn't my place to say. Oh, wait… when has that ever stopped me before?

Pony tailed guy opened the door and I stepped inside, cautious and alert. The room was light with windows along the far wall and a low table in front of a cross legged Tengu leader.

"I must say I can't believe Misao agreed to live here," I said entering the room and sitting across from the leader. "It's not very welcoming."

Kyo didn't answer. He was probably just waiting for me to shut up. He stared across the table at me and after a while to scrutiny he laced his fingers together in his lap and took a breath, "Misao has grown attached to you."

I blinked at the statement, "so what does that have to do with his proposition of yours?"

"Misao would like to keep you around." He began, "so I've decided that you will stay here and work for us as payment."

I leaned back a little, not knowing whether to feel more shocked at the kindness or more outraged by the order. "This doesn't seem to be turning out like a proposition at all. It's more like an order."

"Then think of it as such." He snapped, "I'm not going to pretend to like you. I don't trust you and I wouldn't trust you to be alone with my wife but she has a kind heart and wouldn't see you cast out."

"Then maybe you should talk to her. Make her see sense. It wouldn't be good if I came to live here." I said determinedly. It wouldn't, that was a fact.

"Of course," Kyo sighed, "that was my first reaction, but she was adamant. She wants to see you after this."

"I refuse your proposition." I said standing.

Kyo stood too, "it's not something you can refuse."

"I have a right to my life as you all do! I shouldn't have to be put in this position!" I cried becoming desperate. I couldn't escape, not with Tengus left, right and centre.

"I think you should talk to Misao now." He said rounding the table and striding to the door. Pony tail had gone so Kyo opened the door and gestured me to go through. "I will take you to the gardens."

I didn't move a muscle for a couple of seconds but seeing the decision was already made in Kyo's mind made mine give up the fight. I mean, it's not like I couldn't try and escape later on.

I stood on the veranda over looking a snowy white expanse of what appeared to be nothing. Some dead cherry blossom trees stood dotted around but other than that the garden was bare. Misao sat on the edge of the veranda with her feet dangling off the ground. A blanket had been draped around her shoulders and she shivered a little in the cold air. I sat down next to her and she didn't move or acknowledge I'd arrived, she just sat.

"The trees are beautiful when the cherry blossoms come out. Will you stay to see that with me?"

I looked down at my booted feet hanging over the white of the snow. As pure as I was, as pure as she is now. "I shouldn't stay."

"Why? Why shouldn't you?" She said turned her pretty, heart shaped face toward me.

I continued to stare at my feet. "I'm just a shadow of the person I once was. I'm nothing like you."

"But you used to be."

I turned to her in confusion, "how did you know?"

She shrugged and turned to face the garden, "I think I knew from the start. That you were exactly like me. You're just bitter but that can be fixed."

I sighed at how simple she made it sound, it didn't work like that. "You can't fix 93 years of fighting for survival on your own. You just can't."

"Of course you can," she said determinedly, "nothing is truly lost, not even yourself."

"You don't understand," I spat, "I've lost any chance to be human again. What you see is not who I am anymore. I can't change back."

"Not if you don't believe you can." She said, "you could. I've seen bits of a good person inside of you. Bits of the person you used to be. I could help you be that person again."

I found myself considering the proposition. I had no idea if it would work out but maybe this was exactly what I needed? A chance to start over again and become the person I used to be?

"Can I have some time to think about it?" I asked uncertainly.

"Of course," Misao said, smiling as if I'd said 'yes', "take as much thinking time as you need. You can stay here."

"Thanks." I muttered.

Misao didn't move from her place beside me and I was starting to believe that she didn't actually want to. I thought back to the reason I'd gotten into this whole mess and I laughed a little to myself.

"What is it?" She said smiling happily.

"I was just thinking that the only reason I'm sitting here right now is because you have a persimmon tree."

Misao grinned at the pure white of the garden before her, "we're more alike than you think." And with that last sweeping statement she left me out on the veranda to shiver and think on my own.

Later I was shown where I'd be living for, well, however long I wanted apparently. I was very pleased with my new room. Granted, it was small but the cosy atmosphere that brought with it was just amazing. The few possessions I did have fit in the desk nicely and the few clothes I had held little space in the wardrobe. To the left was the wardrobe and to the right was the desk. At the far end of the room lied my bed, a futon with a fluffy pillow and duvet with it.

I smiled at the image and wondered if I'd finally found somewhere I belonged.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this, it's fun to write. Even though Dahlia is a bitter bitch I really like her, and I can empathise with her being so bitter coz she's pretty much had no one to love or care for since her father died... poor girl. Misao's got the right idea. Feel sorry for her and help her through her dark times...<p>

**But oh well, review or I won't post another chapter, that's a threat.**

****_If it's not too much bother, I'm having trouble remembering the characteristics of the characters because it's been ages since I've read the manga (didn't even finish it :P) I'd really appreciate it if anyone who knows could PM me or type it in a review, shouldn't take you too long and it'd definitely help when I'm writing about them so they're not OOC. Thanks xx_


	3. The Meaning Of My Life

**A/N: Hey again peoples of the Blackbird fanfiction world! This is Chapter 3! wonderful, wonderful! I only proof read half of it so sorry for any mistakes after the half way point.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of the stuff in here i.e. characters, names, themes etc so don't start trying to sue me bitches coz you won't win... I'm sure that's a song...**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – The Meaning Of Life<strong>

Settling into my new life as some sort of maid was horribly annoying. I couldn't cook to save my life so the sole duty of that was left to the small boy, Taro. At the moment Taro, he and Misao seemed to be my only allies in this fight to belong somewhere. The rest of the Tengu's avoided me like the plague and I knew it was because they hated me, or just really, really,_ really _disliked me. I didn't care one bit. I'd felt more wanted here than I had in over fifty years and I was _not _going to give that up for some pesky bumps in the road in the shape of beaked monsters! I was starting to understand why Kyo kept such a close eye on her. She was so beautifully innocent and trusting it was heart wrenching. I couldn't understand why or how she'd opened her heart to me after I'd made an attempt on her life. I'd have killed the person who'd done that, but that's where Misao and I were different. She cared, I couldn't.

Taro was cute, bless his little heart. He was a little skittish around me when the Tengu's were around but other than that he was a chatty little thing. He'd tell me everything in every little detail about his day and then he'd ask about mine. To me, the days were boring and lacked anything interesting at all, but when Taro described cooking up a storm in the kitchen at dinner it made me smile and interested in his day. It surprised me but I didn't dwell too much on it. Perhaps I was finally changing? I'd never realised it could be this fast.

So as it happens another attack occurred perhaps three weeks after I'd moved in. I still hadn't got back to Misao about whether or not I'd stay permanently, but to be honest, could you blame me? It was an impossible question. If I said yes and it didn't work out, I'd be leaving her, betraying her. If I said no, she'd be sad and I would've missed the only chance to be human I'll probably ever get.

So now, Taro and I were standing at the traffic lights on a busy junction waiting to cross to the supermarket. I took Taro's hand even though at the first shopping trip he'd insisted that he was powerful enough to look after himself when crossing a road, but I didn't listen. Being the adult here I felt responsible for him, he was my friend and he was six years old. That does make me kind of responsible. I'd never forgive myself if Taro got hurt and I could've done something to stop it.

The traffic lights turned red and people began to cross the street and just as Taro began to move I yanked him back. He threw up his free arm in shock, "but we can go now it's red!" He cried.

I stared unblinkingly at the lights waiting for the little red man to turn to the green walking one, "we don't move until – there."

The green man flashed and I pulled Taro into a fast walk across the road. Taro grumbled something inaudible and pulled his hand from mine when we reached the other side of the street.

"Don't be like this, Taro~!" I crooned grabbing his cheek playfully and bumping his nose lightly with mine. "Now come on, cheeky monkey, we've got food to buy."

Taro clutched his cheek with both hands as he followed me into the supermarket. It was huge. I almost gasped and said 'wow' but I would've felt like such an idiot and Taro would have told Misao, who wouldn't have let me live it down.

My spider senses tingled (ha!) and I glanced to the left to see a hooded figure disappeared down an isle. I was suspicious as Taro and I rolled down an isle to the right with our trolley. I kept my guard up, checking down every isle we walked down.

"Dahlia?"

I could see the hooded figure now, clear as day, he was checking out the cheese section down the far end of the shop, nowhere near us but I was still apprehensive.

"Dahlia!" I snapped out of my reverie to Taro's annoyed cry.

"Sorry, what?"

"I'm just going to find the cereal. Stay here with the trolley and I'll be back." I winced and tried to protest but Taro had already rounded the corner of the isle.

I stood stock still with the handle of the trolley bending slightly under my deadly grip. I could see the hooded figure abandon his fake interest in cheese and stride purposefully down to me. I'd been to this supermarket at the same time for three weeks now, they'd been studying my pattern, whoever _they _were. They must've known I'd be here at this time and they were just waiting for my body guard to leave me alone. Damn, and that's exactly what Taro did. The hooded man turned on the ball of his feet and stood in front of me. One gloved hand came up to tilt my head up from my staring at the floor. I stared into the face of the hooded man, surprised I wasn't being threatened or something along those lines. The man looked upon my face with passive interest and I was taken slightly by surprise. His eyes, I recognised his eyes… but how could that be possible? You can't recognise someone's eyes, could you? I frowned in confusion and the man's expression softened but he didn't speak.

"Do I… know you?" I asked in a whisper. The intensity of his gaze made me whisper, it almost seemed like if I raised my voice he'd snap. You never know, he might've done.

He smiled and it was warm and affectionate, "perhaps."

He released my chin and swept away down the isle. After my body caught up with my mind I ran to the end of the isle just in time to see him leave the supermarket. He turned his head to me and I saw the slight turn of his lips before he disappeared. I ran out of the supermarket passing a startled looking Taro as I bolted for the door. I didn't understand what had just happened. I hadn't been drugged or killed or sucked dry or anything… wait… I paused out side the shop suddenly realising something which should have been obvious. "He wasn't a demon." I whispered in shock, "he was… human."

I looked frantically around the streets I saw the man turn into an alley off the side of the shop next to the supermarket. I ran, pushing people out of my way so I wouldn't lose the alley in my sight. Panting I turned into the alley. I saw the man with his back to me dead centre in the middle of the alley. The sight unnerved me and I turned to see if anyone could see us from their positions on the street, nobody seemed to dare look into the alley. When I turned back to the man he was facing me. I jumped. _Okay, that was totally creepy,_ I thought with a frown.

"What do you want from me?" I called, because he wouldn't have come to me, studied me, and stared into my soul with questions if he didn't want something.

He smiled and dipped his head down. He brushed the hood back from his head and his red hair was revealed from its cover. Surprised I touched my own hair hyper aware that his was almost an identical shade to mine. His smile vanished and he nodded to something behind me. I turned quickly and was met with an evil sneer, however I _did_ recognize this guy. The one who'd been attacking me since I landed in Tokyo. "Fuck, you just don't give up do you?"

"Not in my nature, my love." He leered. He noticed the man behind me, "seems you got a little friend with you this time," his deranged smile grew wider, "no matter. I brought a few friends of my own."

Dust began falling from the walls of the alley and I looked up to find some demons climbing like spiders down the walls. I cursed colourfully in my head but to the demon I said with a smirk, "finally realised that you'd never be able to get me without some more macho help?"

The demon glared at me with narrow eyes, "watch your mouth, bitch and I'll try not to make your death too painful."

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat and just then I realised that the man was still behind me. I backed up slowly until I could almost feel him behind me and whispered, "get out of here while you still can, okay?"

He let out a bark of laughter but when I looked I saw the expression on his face held nothing but anger and excitement, "you're kidding, right? I wouldn't miss this for the world."

I reached down under my skirt for the duel swords attached to my legs. I crouched low and sprung forward to attack the first demon of the Wu clan. He dodged the attack with a smirk but I kicked the back of his knees as he moved around behind me and he toppled over backward. I struck at him with my swords but he kicked out at my stomach and threw me behind him. I skidded across the floor my swords sliding away from me. Shit.

I noticed that the first wave of demons had reached the floor of the alley. The man was already fighting them off with a pistol. I winced when I saw him pull the trigger but only a little zip could be heard before a few demons fell to the floor with a thump. Silencer; good.

The demon before me lunged at me again and I made no move so he landed on top of me and with an evil smirk he plunged his fanged teeth deep into my neck. I gritted my teeth to fight off the scream and reached for the dagger under my shirt. I pulled it from my shirt without alerting him to my movements and thrust the dagger up and into his chest. The demon released me and screamed blood dripping from his mouth and onto my face. I turned my face away in disgust at my own blood and pushed the writhing demon off of me. Feeling weaker than I had before, I slashed out at a nearby demon catching him in the throat. He tumbled to the floor clutching his throat and making gargling noises. It was a horrific sight, and yet the people on the streets where oblivious to it. Typical.

The man was doing well I could see. He was shooting left, right and centre and the ones that got too close he'd smack upside the head with the butt of his gun. Blood was pouring from the wound in my neck and I saw some more demons approaching. Panting slightly I drew my swords off the ground and lunged. I was slow and weak, it was a bad combination. The swords where knocked from my hands with as much ease as flicking away a fly and I was grabbed from behind. By my arms he held me steady and another walked in front of me. He glanced down at the dead demon that lay at my feet and a pained expression crossed his face before he turned to glare into my eyes. "You've taken both of my brothers from me, you bitch!" He slapped me across the face but didn't get any further than that before he was flying through the air. I blinked in confusion not seeing anything that could have caused his tumble. I was suddenly ripped away from the demon behind me and thrown off to the wall. I blinked away the red spots in front of my eyes. And tried to focus in on the small object attacking the demons. My eyes widened when I caught sight of a familiar cowlick of hair. "Taro! Taro get out of here!"

Taro didn't respond. He continued pummelling demons into an early grave while I rested against the wall. I'd almost completely forgotten about the other man fighting for me. I'd no idea why a random person would risk their life for me let alone someone I knew! "Taro!" I cried again desperately thinking of something to do. I could hear a flap of wings from above and knew that Taro must have alerted the other Tengu's before he'd returned to the alley. My eyes widened in horror as a demon approached Taro as he was fighting off a few demons from getting to me. The demon held a sharp, deadly looking dagger. In one brief moment of emotion and perhaps stupidity I threw myself in between Taro and the demon. The demon didn't seem to mind plunging the dagger into my gut instead and he was just about to twist the metal inside of me when the man decorated the nearby wall with his brains. I slumped to the floor, the dagger still securely wedged into my stomach. The shock, really, was the first thing I felt. I didn't really feel the pain until my mind had caught up to what I'd just done. It was bloody awful. I'd never been in this much pain before. My eyes watered as I tried to keep quiet but I didn't know if I could keep it up for much longer. I held onto the dagger's hilt and a croaky sob ripped from my throat. My vision was blurry and the sounds of the battle around me where muffled by the pain. I knew Taro was okay so I tried to concentrate on that one positive thing. I'd saved him. I was changing. I was feeling. I was getting better.

I was bumped in the back and I fell forward further onto the dagger. I screamed loud enough that almost all noise stopped for a moment. I didn't realise this of course I was sobbing and screaming on the floor. The fighting started again as I curled into a ball on the alley floor screaming and wondering if this would finally be the end of my far-too-long life I cried for the first time since my father died. I could feel. I felt for Taro, for Misao. I'd finally discovered the beauty of friendship and now my life was being cruelly snatched from me. Somehow, it didn't seem fair.

* * *

><p>I was back in the church again. This time I knew it was a dream because, well, I'd had it before. I recognised everything that happened because I'd seen it before. The man I was with, my father, the audience, the snake man; everything. But something was different. I realised it when I'd got to the alter with dad. He'd given me over to my death and the snake man had smiled warmly at me. The vicar was beginning his speech when a loud shout could be heard from the back of the church everyone turned, including me and the snake man I was marrying. Obviously, the real me was thanking the gods for the interruption but the dream-me was frowning in annoyance and holding tightly onto snake man's hands. The snake man pulled me to him as another man ran towards us. This man had red hair and startling green eyes and he was directing those pleading green eyes at me. I stared down at him coldly as if dream-me knew who he was and hated him for it. The snake man pulled dream-me into a hug that turned far too tight to be comfortable. The green-eyed man tried to pull us apart screaming for snake man to let go of me and that I was in danger. Dream-me was only just beginning to realise the danger when snake man morphed into, well, a snake man but instead of plunging his fangs into my neck he went for the green-eyed man. The man's eyes widened and he screamed in pain but after a while the little spark of life in his eyes faded and he stared directly into mine, his eyes cold, lifeless. I cried.<p>

I sat up in bed, silent tears trailing down my cheeks. I wiped them off and dried my eyes with the edge of my blanket. I looked about the room sniffling and sad. It was my room back at the Tengu house. I was home. I sighed in relief and collapsed back onto my futon. Thank god it was all just a dream. I mean, in the dream I'd known but it was all so vivid. An image of those green lifeless eyes flashed before mine and I winced and pulled the blanket up over my head. The fear I'd seen there before all the life was sucked out of him was torturous. Suddenly my eyes widened in recognition. It was the man from the supermarket, the man who'd saved me in the alley… And then I remembered the reason I'd been unconscious in the first place and I suddenly noticed an intravenous drip attached to my arm. A heart monitor lay on the left side of my futon and when I threw back the blanket I could see the large bandage around my middle from where the demon had stabbed me. I also realised with relief that he hadn't managed to twist the weapon before he'd been blown to kingdom come. I moved the pillows from behind my head up further so I was more comfortable when sitting up straight. I wondered, then, for how long had I been unconscious? For all I knew it could have been a day, a week or even a month. They must've taken me to a hospital and then moved me here. I frowned. That must've meant that I'd been unconscious a lot longer than I'd originally thought. Unless one of the Tengu was a doctor. That was also possible considering most of the Tengu avoided me like the plague whenever I was in the house and I hadn't know much about them to start with.

I shifted uncomfortably for a moment. I didn't have the faintest idea at the extent of my injuries, so I didn't really know how much I was allowed to move. I guessed from the dull throbbing pain around my middle that moving too much would not be a good thing. I was, however, getting bored.

I sat totally still for about five more minutes before I started becoming a little insane. I was just going over the ways I could kill every single one of the Tengus (perhaps apart from Taro) when I saw human-like shapes outside my room. My ears perked up when I heard muffled complaining.

"It's not my place." A man said, "I don't know her. I can't possibly tell her something so life changing right now."

"You must," another, droning voice responded, "believe it or not, she has a right to know."

"No, no I can't." The man said and I saw one silhouette visibly shake its head, "it's such a sensitive subject! How on earth am I supposed to tell her that I'm her great great nephew or something?"

My mouth opened in shock. I coughed loudly only to immediately grab my middle and groan in pain. Perhaps that wasn't the best way to grab attention.

Suddenly both men were rushing into the room and calling for help. "Sorry," I croaked through the pain, "didn't mean for that to happen."

Green-eyes, mystery man, now apparently my great nephew rubbed my back reassuringly, "don't be sorry. Just breathe."

Suddenly a man in a long white coat was being ushered in with Misao, Kyo and Taro. I was clutching at my chest desperately trying to breathe.

"What happened?" The doctor asked.

"She coughed. Really, really loudly." I winced. Of course that would be unusual. There was no way that cough could have been just clearing the air ways.

"Right," Said the doctor, "where does it hurt, Dahlia?"

I still couldn't quite breathe so I pointed to my middle, then my chest, then my head.

"Right," the doctor repeated, "we're going to need some morphine I have to check that none of the stitches have been pulled out."

The doctor gently laid me back down and ushered everyone out of the room. Green-eyes held up a hand, like a kid in class, "I'm family, does that mean I can stay?"

The doctor sighed and muttered, "yeah whatever, just don't interrupt me."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Green-eyes said good-humouredly. He sat down on the chair that Zenki had sat in two weeks ago and hadn't held anyone since. I, meanwhile, was still panting for breath; the morphine did help though.

The deep, morphine induced sleep helped me a great deal. Firstly, it let me be in peace to think over how the hell I had any relations at all, let alone a great nephew. Secondly, I figured out that two people were currently in the same room as me, I'm still assuming it's my room back in the Tengu Residence. They were talking quietly, far to quickly and softly for my sleepy ears to pick up so I settled for letting them know I was awake. Then perhaps they'd speak at a normal tone, though, perhaps not. It was, after all, the Tengu's we were talking about here. I opened my gooey, bleary eyes and stared to discern the shapes in the room. One person, who seemed to be a constant at the moment, was green-eyes, sitting in the same chair he had been when the doctor had helped me sleep. Then there was Taro, sitting cross-legged by my side with a little tray of food in his lap. He quickly placed the food on the floor and helped me sit up before green-eyes was able to do anything. "Thanks, Taro." I said croakily. I sighed as my back hit the soft, plush pillows that someone had kindly given me and turned to green-eyes. I opened my mouth to say something but Taro was suddenly placing the tray on my lap and with a demanding nod toward the food and water left. I sighed and shrugged up at green-eyes. He didn't say anything as I ate, giving me time to think about what I was going to ask first. Probably did he know anything about his great grandfather. That would be a good place to start. I was still shocked about the whole thing. Had that been why he'd been watching me? Had that been why he'd cornered me in the supermarket? Something about the intense way he looked at me made me think that he thought of me as something a little more than a great great aunt. It almost looked like… he worshipped me. But that would be impossible. I mean, he'd never even met me. How could he possibly worship me? I shook my head to rid me of those stupid thoughts and continued eating ravenously.

"So," Green-eyes started, "my name's Nalin. I think I already know your name, Dahlia."

I nodded with mouth full of chicken thigh and let him speak in peace. "I've been looking for you for ages. We all have. My father, my grandfather, they all devoted their lives to finding you."

I dropped the bone in my hand mouth slightly agape, "but why? Why on earth would you do that?"

"Because," Nalin said with a shrug, "we were born to. Ever since grandfather learned he had a sister he searched for you. Then, when my grandfather died, he asked my father to find you. My father worked, raised a family, like any normal person, but he was hiding something from us." Nalin laughed at the memory fondly, "the funny thing was he was a terrible liar, so how he managed to keep it from us all those years I'd never know."

"So… your father searched for me? For years?"

Nalin nodded, "yeah, he didn't devote his life to it, perhaps those were the wrong words to use, but he definitely kept up the search. Right up until last year…" He trailed off and his expression took on one of old sadness. "He died last year, car accident. My sister and I found it papers in his desk and his journal he'd kept since he began the search. We decided to complete his one last wish." Suddenly a large smile blossomed onto Nalin's face, "and so here you are." He announced with a wide spread of his arms, "I've found you at last!"

"I – " I stuttered for a moment, "I – I didn't know I had any family left."

Nalin nodded, "yes, we thought you wouldn't. You see after we found out who and, well, _what_ you were we decided to look into our family history. My sister, Clover, found your father. It was quite a search because my grandfather had been raised in an adoptive family. We could only really find out who your father was through you, yourself. We'd got papers of you, birth certificate, qualification certificates and so forth. We got so deep into our family history that we even found out we'd been left some inheritance from your father. It had never reached my grandfather so it immediately went to us. It was your father's journal."

I touched my heart, my eyes wide, "his journal? Oh my god, I'd completely forgotten. His journal… he wrote in it everyday, after every fight, every time. He wouldn't let me read it. Told me it was private, that I was too young. Do you have it?" I turned to Nalin, hopeful.

Nalin shook his head, "not with me, no. It's back home with my sister. She's got all the evidence and research."

I nodded, "what did he say, in his journal?"

He smiled, "he talked about you all the time. He always talked about protecting you and about old folk tales. He mentioned my grandfather once or twice. He regretted giving him up for adoption but it was the only way to keep him out of danger. He was protecting both of you by keeping him as far away as possible from you, Dahlia."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, "wh-what was his name? Your grandfather…. My brother?"

"Aciano Garcia Ramirez."

"Whoa," I said, a little shocked, "that's very… Spanish."

Nalin laughed, "yeah, I know. He's the only one though. My father thought the name was too windy and long so he shortened it."

"What was your father's name?"

"My father is Rajiv Garcia."

I chuckled surprised again, "my god! Where do your family come up with their names? Spanish, Indian, Japanese, English you're going all over the place!"

"Our family." Nalin corrected.

"Sorry, yes, our family." I paused for a moment before resuming my questioning, "so… you and your sister are called Clover and Nalin Garcia?"

"Garcia Ramirez," Nalin corrected again, "we changed it back. In honour of our grandfather."

"Oh, I see." I hesitated for a moment. I'd been wanting to ask this question since I'd learned of Nalin and Clover's extensive search for me. My name. I hadn't been called by my name in over eighty years, it was still a mystery to me and I had a deep desire to learn who I used to be.

"Do you, by any chance, know my full name?" I asked staring deep into his bright green eyes, eyes that I'd seen far too many times when I looked in the mirror. This whole long lost relative lark was really discerning.

"Dahlia Iris Morgan." Nalin said immediately.

"Dahlia Morgan." I repeated, "Dahlia Iris Morgan."

Nalin stood, "I can see that you'll need some time to collect you thoughts. That's fine. My sister and I are staying in town so be sure to contact us when you want to. I've given our details to your – demon –" he snarled, "friends."

I nodded and didn't even say a farewell before Nalin was turning for the door. After he'd gone I felt the need to move around. I definitely needed some fresh air after that conversation. It wasn't often I found out I'd had family for the 93 years I'd been alone for. However grateful I was to finally have some sort of connection to the mortal world I did find it strangely frustrating. I'd been alone all that time thinking I had no one, when in fact, my family just hadn't found me yet. I cursed my bad luck for not running into them sooner, or perhaps making it a little easier to find me. I mean, the only reason they'd found me now was because I'd stayed at the Tengu Residence for more than a week.

I sighed and stretched my arms, but not too much. My middle was still sore and bloody judging by the bandages. I stood carefully and made my way to the gardens. I reached the large, paper back door and peered out at the Tengu garden. It was cold, yes, but the snow had melted and I could just about see tiny, little shoots bursting from the softening soil. A sporadic spread of green lead to the blossoming cherry blossoms dotted around the garden, however the most magnificent of all the trees stood proudly in the centre of the garden surrounded by its lesser companions. The blossoms were just beginning to show but already the tree looked regal and majestic. The trunk was thick and the branches stuck out at odd angles. The littler trees' branches touched the larger as if accepting it as their leader and the larger tree touched them back their branches held together by the closeness of the rest of the house. You see, the garden resided inside a courtyard. Very 20th century Chinese you could say. A path led down from some wooden steps and to the largest tree in the centre of the courtyard. Misao sat on a bench against the tree, her eyes closed and her hands clasped in her lap. I approached her slowly fearing I'd cause more damage if I moved too quickly. The path was mostly smooth so I didn't get any odd bumps or something that would jostle me. Misao opened her eyes when I sat down beside her but she didn't seem very surprised to see me. Perhaps she'd been waiting for me.

"Hello," she said quietly.

"Morning," I replied staring up at the crystal blue sky. I'd missed this. Just sitting down doing nothing but looking. It was so hard to do when you are constantly on the run.

"Feeling any better?" Misao ventured trying to ease us back into the conversation we'd once found so easy.

"Yes, it's still a bit sore, but it looks like it's healing up nicely."

"And," she paused as if wondering how to phrase her next words, "how do you feel about Nalin?"

I sighed, a little lost for words, "I don't know yet. It's – nothing like this has ever happened before. I'd always thought it was just me and dad and when dad died… there was no one. I don't know what to do or think let alone feel."

Misao nodded silently, "I understand. When I heard I thought he was just a bit mad but then he gave us all this evidence and stuff – "

"Wait – evidence? He gave you evidence that we were related? What was it?" A surge of panic was beginning in my gut. Had Nalin lied to me about leaving the research and my father's journal behind? Had he had it all along?

"A birth certificate, your birth certificate, and then he talked us through how you were related. Kyo believed him and I thought he was pretty convincing from the start so we let him talk to you."

I nodded. So he hadn't lied about the journal. I sighed again. My utter lack of faith in him just proved how in need of help I really truly was. He was telling the truth but I was so quick to believe he was a fraud, that all this was just a scam to get my body drained. Perhaps being trusting was a virtue and not a curse like I'd been lead to believe these past decades.

"How is Taro?" I asked suddenly. My mouth had almost moved without me realising. I'd been keeping my concern hidden but it was bound to burst out one way or another.

"He's getting better." Misao nodded with a small smile, "he was so worried when you dived in front of him like that. He thought you were going to die. He got you home and called the family doctor quicker than anything I've seen!"

I nodded, "oh."

"He was really protective when Nalin came back too. He wouldn't let him in the same room with you without someone in there with him and it took me an hour to persuade him to let Nalin talk to you alone."

I smiled a little despite hearing how upset Taro must have been. It was a lovely thought, someone being so worried about me they wouldn't let anyone in to see me without him.

"Where is he now?" I asked.

"I think he went shopping. He was really upset before he left, he probably thought it wouldn't be the same without you. You have been out for a whole week."

"A week!" I cried horrified.

Misao nodded enthusiastically, "yep, you've been out cold since that incident with the coughing fit."

I flushed horribly, "that was an awful way to get their attention. I should have just called out."

Misao grinned, "it was the worst attempt at subtlety I've ever seen."

I almost laughed but I managed to stop myself, how knows what that might've done to me, "don't make me laugh. I don't want to be out for another week."

The companionable silence that followed us was warm; warmer than the breeze or the sun. I'd never felt anything like it. It was lovely.

"I'm so glad you decided to stay." Misao said quietly resting her head against my shoulder. I sat back and smiled. She didn't know that the only reason the Wu brother had known where to find me was because I'd stayed with her for too long… but she didn't need to know. It didn't matter. I didn't regret it at all. I'd never felt more wanted. My purpose in life had changed dramatically. And suddenly the meaning of my life became my friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Liked it? Really liked it? Hated it? TELL ME! NO ONE TELLS ME ANYTHING ANY MORE!<strong>

Reviews keep me fed and alive. Literally. You don't want to be responsible for my death, do you?


	4. Lesson 1, Torlerance

**AN - Okay, there is a perfectly reasonable reason why this chapter is the way it is so don't question it and see the description beeeeelooow. Good dogs :P jks I 3 u x**

**Enjoy another of these chapters that don't appear to be going anywhere but actually are :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Lesson 1 – tolerance.<strong>

Hoki and Sagami walked into the garden. When they reached us they bowed and Hoki took Misao by the hand as Sagami spoke, "Kyo would like to have dinner with the two of you, if it's convenient."

I blinked wide eyes; this was one of the first times any of the Tengu had spoken to me willingly let alone to invite me to dinner. This was almost suspicious but Misao seemed delighted, so I followed her lead.

"That's wonderful." I said standing unsteadily. Sagami didn't offer me any help so I assumed his friendliness only extended so far. Hoki seemed a little more friendly and open and asked me about what had happened in the alley with Taro. He hadn't seen.

After I explained what I'd done Hoki gasped, "oh, now I understand. You saved Taro's life."

I nodded, "yeah but what does that mean?"

Hoki smiled timidly, "Kyo's accepted you now."

I didn't quite know how to react to that. Should that somehow please me? How would it change living with their notorious clan? Would the others treat me differently?

Misao and I followed Hoki and Sagami up into the house. The corridors looked even more foreboding as we moved across them, fluidly following the other demons. This felt like a momentous occasion. Misao was trotting happily beside me without a care, probably thinking that everything would be fine once this dinner was over. But would it be? Would Kyo just brush everything under the carpet? Everything that I've done to his family?

We reached a large, pure white paper door and Hoki opened it for me and Misao. Sagami announced our arrival and he and Hoki left. The table was laden with three bowls of miso soup, three spoons, three cups of green tea and three triangular shaped napkins. I noticed Taro peek his head round the door frame as I went to sit opposite the Tengu leader. I smiled and he blushed and ran back the way he'd come. My smile faded slowly and I turned back to Kyo and Misao. It looked like Kyo had slipped his hand up her skirt and Misao was just getting ready to slap in around the face. I watched in minor amusement at the argument that followed and Kyo's seriously flawed reasoning for the perverted gesture.

Kyo, who had long since realised I'd been watching turned back to his soup without so much as a glance in my direction, Misao, however, blushed beat red and spluttered apologies at me. I laughed. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure it's normal."

"When were you taken out of school, Dahlia?" Kyo addressed me directly the spoon half way between his delicate lips and his pale, slender fingers.

"Twelve." I answered after only a second's hesitation.

"Was it difficult learning how to defend yourself at such a young age?" He asked scooping up another spoonful of soup. I had yet to start mine.

"Yes." I paused for a moment realising that one word answers would not be classed as cooperating with his offer of peace, so I elaborated, "It was gruelling, all of the training I had to do, but it was worth it. I survived."

Kyo nodded thoughtfully, "yes, you did."

There was a slight lull in the conversation so I decided to do some questioning of my own. I mean, I might never get another chance to talk to the Tengu head as an equal. I might as well take advantage of it.

"So, I'm curious," I asked finally taking a small spoonful of soup, "how did you win exactly?"

Kyo paused in his chewing of what appeared to be a particularly hard vegetable and regarded me with a puzzled raised eyebrow, "excuse me?"

"How did you win – you know," I said gesturing between Misao and Kyo with my spoon, "– Misao."

Kyo smiled slightly, "that's hardly how it went."

"Didn't it?" I asked slightly surprised, "I thought you'd be fighting for her with some other demon bast– I mean, other demon leaders?"

"I found her first." Kyo stated simply. I was a little bewildered by the slightly childish defence.

"What he means is that Kyo and I were childhood friends. He'd figured out I was the Bride of Prosperity when I told him I could see monsters. We became friends and –" Misao blushed as she said the next part, "Kyo had to go away surpass his brother and become head of his clan so – so he could be the one to marry me."

I saw from the slight pinkness on Kyo's high cheekbones that he was obviously a little embarrassed by it. "Wow," I said still pretty bewildered, "that's really romantic." I said in surprise staring doe-eyed at Kyo. He cleared his throat.

"You must've really loved her to train so hard you surpassed your older brother."

He nodded, no longer embarrassed, "my brother is not someone you'd ever want to meet." He said simply, reminding me that not all demon's were as nice as he is… to me now. I nodded trying to convey my understanding.

Kyo stood suddenly, "I should be going. I have some business at the school to take care of." Then he turned to Misao and placed an affectionate hand on her head, "and you need to get some sleep before tomorrow. You have exams coming up and you need to be well-rested in order to revise properly."

"I know." Misao confirmed smiling at him reassuringly, "I'll sleep I promise."

Kyo nodded curtly with a small smile and left.

"Well," I began after he'd shut the door, "that's definitely an improvement."

"Definitely." Misao agreed standing and motioning for me to follow. Once we were both in the corridor Misao hugged me good night and went to grab her coat and scarf.

I walked slowly back to my room relishing in this newfound acceptance. It was weird really. I was living with the creatures that had ruined my life in the first place. Indirectly, yes; but ruined all the same. In my room the peace and quiet almost seemed alien. I'd never before wanted to talk to someone so badly. I didn't really understand this urge. I placed a hand over my heart; I could almost feel the hole in my heart begin to fester and immediately wished Misao had stayed. Why I here you cry? That was a very good question. Having not been in the face of such kindness and tolerance since my father died it was still difficult to adjust to this new life where I _felt _things I hadn't felt for decades, almost a whole century.

Just as I sat down at my desk to write in my own journal the door burst open. It was Misao looking a little flushed. "Sorry, I forgot to ask. Would you mind seeing Taro for a bit? He hasn't seen you since the accident and he was so worried about you."

I stood suddenly. "Of course!" How could I have forgotten Taro?

Misao smiled warmly, "I knew I could count on you. Well, I'll see you tomorrow then!" With one last smile and a wave she was gone. Scarf and all.

And so, persimmon in hand – I just remembered I hadn't actually eaten the soup from earlier – I walked the deserted hallways of Kyo's house to find Taro. And, unsurprisingly, it was very difficult. Taro was small and fast and even if I got within a few meters of him he'd bolt. Frowning I searched again this time coming within a few inches of his hiding spot behind a cabinet before he breezed out of the room. Confused and more than a little hurt I came up with a plan. The theme for his hiding places seemed to be the kitchen where there were lots of things to hide in, under and behind. So I climbed the cabinets and placed my feet and hands against the boards of the ceiling to hold me up, then I waited. And I didn't have to wait long. I heard movement from outside but I didn't drop down when the door opened. I wanted Taro within my grasp before I let my cover slip. But Taro wasn't the one who walked through the door of the kitchen; Zenki strode in not noticing me as he walked to the fridge and pulled out a bag of grapes.

Suddenly Taro arrived at the door. He spotted Zenki and made a panicked run out of the kitchen. It seemed it wasn't just me he was avoiding, that put me in a slightly better mood. I dropped from the ceiling with a small thump.

I was about to turn around to explain to Zenki why exactly I'd been playing spy but he was too quick for me. Before I knew what was happening my back was to the sink and a kitchen knife was pressed dangerously close to my throat.

"What the _fuck_ were you doing on _the_ _ceiling_?" He growled pushing the knife so close it cut my throat so a tiny drop of warm, crimson slid down my throat and into my shirt.

I spoke in a whisper afraid that the knife would cut deeper if I spoke properly or even swallowed, "_I – I was trying – to catch – Taro." _I hissed disjointedly.

Zenki muttered something under his breath and didn't withdraw his weapon. Breathing was becoming increasingly difficult so I had to protest before I fainted, or worse, gasped for air which would definitely slit my throat.

Zenki, slowly and reluctantly, released me and put the knife back into it's holder on the counter beside me. I rubbed my throat coating it with blood which made me wince. I noticed Zenki's pupils dilate but he didn't make any move toward me again.

I knew that my frown was almost breaking my brow but I didn't care. I was trying to hide the terrified, disturbed expression that would undoubtedly cloud my features once he left the room, but he didn't make any move to free me of his presence, which annoyed me a little. He just stood and stared. He nodded silently as if answering an unspoken question in his head. As you would expect, curiosity and confusion over came my fear, which really wasn't all that hard when it came to me. He took another step back giving me the space I'd been craving and took in a large gulp of air, "sorry."

I blinked, then frowned, "huh?"

Zenki rolled his eyes and crossed his arms defensively, "I said I'm sorry."

"Oh," I said, surprised, "well, that's a start I guess."

He nodded jerkily and turned his face away to glare happily at a glass cabinet by my head.

"So," I said, feeling the atmosphere tense and not being sure whether it was better to run or make conversation, "do you know why Taro is avoiding everyone?" That seemed like a general enough topic that we'd both have views on. This seemed like a momentous event and I had no idea why. I'd had a few conversations with the other Tengu in my time here but never with Zenki. That was probably why. He was finally seeing me as something other than 'that bitch who tried to kill the Princess'.

He shrugged almost sulkily and continued to glare beside my head, "I don't know, maybe because you almost got yourself killed running after some stranger."

"That's 'cause he was acting all suspicious and stuff!" I cried in my defence.

"Suspicious?" Zenki drawled, incredulous turning his sharp eyes on me. "You followed him because he looked suspicious?" He slapped a hand across his forehead with a sigh, "it's a wonder you're not dead yet."

"Hey!" I said anger boiling under my skin, "it's not like I asked you for help!"

Zenki clenched his hands into the sleeves of his shirt. "No. We reached you just in time. If Taro hadn't seen you leave when he had, you'd be dead by now."

The realisation hit me like a freight train and I couldn't speak. The fear gripped me again.

"You don't understand." Zenki muttered almost to himself he walked closer to me and placed a large hand on top of my orange hair, "you are part of this family now, you can't stop us protecting you even if you try."

I stared up at him wide-eyed, "I don't understa –"

"I know."

"No, I don't understand why you said that." I said almost trying to move away from his comforting touch, "a moment ago you were trying to kill me."

He winced and withdrew his hand back to the crossed position on his chest. He shrugged but looked a little disturbed, "reflex."

I raised my eyebrows, "even when you saw it was me you didn't let go."

He sighed and hung his head, hands pressed against his temples, "I don't trust you."

I nodded, "now was that so hard?" Zenki looked up sharply and glared at me. I smiled sheepishly, "sorry, wrong moment for sarcasm. I'm still a bit socially retarded."

Zenki blinked in surprise then his face split into a large smile and he was _laughing._ _What the hell?_

"Why are you laughing at me? I was apologizing!" I cried stomping my foot childishly. I cringed internally for doing something so utterly immature but I recovered quickly because it appeared that Zenki had been too busy rolling around on the floor to notice.

Zenki stood quickly – I almost didn't catch the movement. He pushed my shoulder slightly, still chuckling quietly to himself. "You're alright, you are. I'll be sure to remember that next time I have you pressed up against something with a knife to your throat." And with that, he left. He left me, standing there hopelessly lost and wondering why on Earth I'd been in there in the first place.

I found Taro in my room. After the fight… talk… thing I had with Zenki I stalked back to my room a lot more confused and irritated than I'd been in a while only to find Taro sitting, fidgety and teary on my desk chair. The moment I opened the sliding paper door he jumped into my arms his voice gurgley and breathy. "Sorry, sorry, sorry," he kept muttering.

I patted his back and smoothed his wild hair as he sobbed into my kimono. "Don't worry, Taro, I don't even know what you're sorry about." I said honestly, trying to seat him safely back into the desk chair.

Taro hiccupped cutely and wiped his eyes with small fists, "I – I am so so-sorry, Onii-chan! I di-didn't mean f-for i-it to g-g-go th-that fa-far – "

"Shhh." I hushed him quietly and hugged him close to my chest. I could feel his warm tears soak through the shoulder of my kimono but I didn't care.

But Taro carried on mumbling his sobbing apologies and reasons, "a-and n-n-now y-you're g-g-going a-and I-I wo-won't b-b-be able t-to see y-you a-anym-more!"

My eyes widened at his last comment. "What do you mean 'you're going' and 'I won't be able to see you anymore'? What's going to happen to me?"

Taro sniffed loudly and leaned back in his chair, "did Master Kyo not tell you?"

I shook my head, my shoulders tensing without my knowledge.

"Master Kyo has enrolled you at the same High School he and Misao attend. You will be going tomorrow."

* * *

><p>I stood on the pavement outside the Tengu residence trying and failing to pull the short skirt of my school uniform down over my exposed legs. "This is completely embarrassing." I muttered still trying to shield my exposed skin from prying eyes.<p>

Kyo sighed and grabbed my cheek with painful force. I cried out. He pulled my face closer to his and said with a wicked smirk, "you'll get used to it, _Onii-chan_."

I flushed hard and yanked myself away from the sadistic Tengu leader, "h-how did you – ?"

The smirk was gone from his face and his hand fell limply against his side, "I have ears, you know. You two weren't exactly quiet."

Still blushing furiously I clutched at my sore cheek. We stood, waiting for Misao to emerge from her house. Her father came out onto the porch with her and fussed over her while she tried to get away. Suddenly he glanced up at Kyo and I and he narrowed his eyes. Before I could think of what to do Misao's father was making his way toward us a determined glint to his metal-framed glasses. "I've never seen you before." He commented crossing his arms just as Misao reached us. "Are you one of Kyo's _friends_?"

"Dad!" Misao said pulling the man back to face her. His expression softened. "She's my friend!" Misao said taking my hand and bringing me over.

"Dahlia," she said looking straight at me, "this is my father. Dad this is Dahlia."

"Er… pleased to meet you." I said extending my hand he took his hesitantly looking a little sheepish.

"Sorry about that." He said with a small smile, "just a bit protective."

I nodded, "I understand." Because I did. I understood very well. My father had been the same. I winced a little at the memory and withdrew my hand quickly not looking at any of their faces.

"So, you live on this street?" He asked conversationally. I didn't really feel like making conversation but I couldn't help but respond to his fatherly aura.

"Yeah, just moved here. I've moved in with my parents friends after their… accident." I lied easily. Misao tried not to look surprised at how natural it sounded but it didn't really work.

Mr. Harada didn't notice it thought because his face took on one of the deepest sympathy, "I am sorry, Dahlia. You are welcome to come and visit us whenever you like. A friend of Misao's is a friend of ours."

I smiled genuinely at him and bowed slightly, "thank you Mr. Harada I really appreciate that."

Mr. Harada smiled at me, tried to smile at Kyo and hugged Misao before trotting back into his house.

Misao and I chatted while we walked to school. Kyo stayed close by Misao's side and I had to move behind them both whenever someone wanted to pass us on the street but I didn't mind. It was just Kyo's way.

When we reached the school I realised that I wasn't in the same class as Misao. This, as you can probably imagine, made me absolutely… terrified.

Misao hugged me outside my tutor room and waved as she mad her way over to her friends. I felt extremely alone walking into that class room. I hadn't been to school for far too long and personally I felt far too old to be in this stupid little school girl's outfit.

I felt like every single pair of eyes in the room was focused on me. Obviously, they were. The teacher rose from his chair and motioned me over with a warm smile. "Class this is Dahlia Morgan. She's that exchange student I told you about."

The class made a slight hum of approval before the teacher, Mr Takahashi, ushered me to an empty seat on the second row from the front. I sat down nervously holding the small, clear pencil case that Misao had given me. I didn't really know what to expect. I didn't know how much I'd know. This was all far too new and confusing for my liking.

"Right class, today we'll be learning about European History."

I raised an eyebrow. _That seems like a topic I might be good at._

"The Russian Revolution happened, when?"

With a blank mind and the prospect of a bleak day I sat back and tried to imagine what Russia looked like in the Spring.

* * *

><p>I couldn't find Misao any where. She'd told me to meet her by the large statue of some ancient Japanese author but I had no idea where that was. I'd asked a few people but the directions they gave me just got me even more lost. I stood alone in a once busy corridor totally confused and totally exasperated.<p>

I walked to the window and peered down at the students leaving the school for lunch.

"Don't tell me," a voice called from down the corridor, "you're the mysterious and beautiful exchange student I've been hearing so much about?"

I turned to face a dark haired boy in the same school uniform sauntering down the corridor toward me. He didn't look like a demon but he'd have to get closer before I'd really be able to tell and by then it could be too late.

"Well I'll be," I replied smirking out of the window, "I didn't expect to meet such a flatterer on my first day."

The boy leaned against the window next to me and looked down at the students milling about until the next lesson. "And I didn't expect to meet such an interesting, pretty face either, but life's full of surprises." He said smiling at me.

I sighed and turned to face him. I narrowed my eyes at him, "I know that smell."

He chuckled and crossed his arms, leaning casually against the wall, "my, you do have a good nose on you, for a human."

"Demon's do have a distinctive smell." I said in explanation.

The demon's smile faded a little. "Yes, I suppose so."

"But I don't recognise your smell." I said frowning, "who's clan do you belong to?"

He shrugged, "I won't expect you to know. I'm the heir of the Suijin clan. Not the most powerful, very peace-loving. Yoshi Sora, at your service mi-lady." He gave a theatrical bow.

"Suijin? Doesn't ring any bells I'm afraid." I said still gazing out at a group of youngsters running about near the gate.

Yoshi shrugged and turned intelligent eyes towards the window, "we're not involved in human affairs… often." He smiled then and turned his dark blue eyes back to me, "none of our clan has ever even met the Celestial Fruit let alone made an attempt to marry her." He shrugged again and smiled at me cheekily, "think I'm in with a chance, this time?"

I barked out a laugh, "Keep dreaming, demon-boy."

He smiled despite the rejection, "sure. I'm stubborn."

I laughed to myself realising something pretty vital about this exchange, "you know, about a month ago I probably would've killed you."

Sora had the gall to laugh at that, "yeah and I'm nominated for prettiest girl in the school."

I smirked wickedly down at the students, "don't underestimate me. I've killed more heir's than you could ever imagine and from much more… notorious clans than you." I turned to glance at the demon who had taken on a thoughtful expression, "be careful, Sora. I'm not someone you want to piss off."

Understanding seemed to spark in his intelligent blue eyes and he smiled good-humouredly, "I'll take that into account. Thanks for the warning."

I smiled back at him already feeling myself becoming more tolerant by the second. This boy wasn't too bad. He seemed funny and cute and not too bad company. "So, are you here for the other bride?" I asked conversationally.

Sora shrugged with a small frown adorning his dark eye brows, "Yes, I was. The plans have changed now."

"Ah, yes. The bride already has her bridegroom." I said smiling fondly, "so what do you plan on doing now?"

Sora shrugged again with a smile. "Enjoy life? My brother has resented me for years so perhaps he'll surpass me."

"And you want that?" I asked, surprised.

Sora looked thoughtful, "yeah, I think I do. I'm tired of all the responsibility; all the special treatment and the expectations. I just want to live a normal life."

I grinned widely at him, "like a human?"

Sora grinned back, "exactly like a human."

I smirked, "you're a refreshing change from the demons I've met, I must say."

"Well, that's good, isn't it? Now, seeing how lost you looked when I first saw you I'm guessing you're looking for lunch, which I can help you with."

I moved away from the wall and glanced down the corridor again. Seeing no one, I sighed. "I was trying to find a statue because I was going to meet someone for lunch." Perhaps it wouldn't be wise to mention that someone was the Celestial Fruit of prophesy.

"Oh, I know which one you're talking about. It's a big bronze guy. You can't miss it. I'll take you there."

"Can't you just tell me where it is?" I asked hopefully.

Sora shrugged with a sly smirk, "sorry, it's a bit complicated. I probably won't explain it right."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "any other reason you want to show me?"

Sora eyes widened in feigned innocence, "Now, why would you think that? Have I given you any reason to doubt my word?"

Reluctantly I turned my eyes from him in surrender, "no, no you haven't."

"Good," Sora said enthusiastically grabbing my shoulder. I flinched about to attack but Sora's raised eyebrows stopped me.

I flushed horribly, "reflex."

Sora considered me for a moment, "you're quite a strange bride, aren't you?"

I chuckled humourlessly, "yes, I know that. Let's go."

I tugged him along the corridor before he yanked me back sharply. I glared at him in return and he pointed a long, slender and pale finger in the opposite direction, "you're going the wrong way, darling."

The blush that heated my face I was sure would be permanent.

* * *

><p>AN - So I know you're thinking "why the fuck has she been enrolled in <em>school<em>?" Good question, and one that I refuse to answer until you find out for yourselves in later chapter.

Anywho, can anyone guess the pairing yet or have I made it really ambiguous? I don't know if ambiguous is a good thing or not but this is the chapter with the pairing spoiler in it XP toil over it and read the subtext! (there isn't any, I'm messin with you)

Adios x

****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****

They keep us authors fed and watered and without them... we would surely die!


End file.
